


Victorious

by seibelsays



Series: Victorious [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seibelsays/pseuds/seibelsays
Summary: When Secretary Ross finally gets what's coming to him, Darcy throws a party.





	Victorious

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one-shot that popped into my brain when I should have been working on other things. Unbetaed, any and all mistakes are mine.

_“And we go live to Washington DC where Secretary Ross has just been indicted…”_

The huge cheer that went up around the room drowned out the reporters words, as video of Secretary Ross - primary proponent of the Sokovia Accords, and one of Bucky Barnes’ few remaining tormentors - being frog-marched out of his office in handcuffs played on a loop.

Bucky smirked to himself that the bastard finally got what was coming to him, but tried to hold his emotions in check out of respect for the man’s daughter Betty, who was making a poor attempt to blend into the kitchen cabinets whilst chugging a beer. Bruce was next to her rubbing small circles on her back but not even making an attempt to contain his grin.

All of the sound in the room was suddenly overpowered by a screech of the sound system and music began to blare.

 _“Tonight we are victorious_  
_Champagne pourin’ over us_  
_All my friends were glorious_  
_Tonight we are victorious”_

The elevator door opened just as a guitar started to wail, revealing a tiny brunette in a red dress and dark sunglasses. She stepped out and began the cockiest strut he’d ever seen in his life, all while pushing the sunglasses off her face and into her hair and practically shouting along with the song.

Bucky raises his eyebrows as he watches this tiny brunette take over the room with outrageous dance moves and a wild bit of air guitar. He’s got no idea why she’s so happy about all of this, but damn if her jubilation isn’t infectious. Even Natasha is smiling and Peter Quill looks like he wants to propose. Then again, Peter Quill looks like he wants to propose to every female that crosses his path - Bucky isn’t entirely sure how his crew puts up with him, but the fond exasperation exhibited by every person who showed up with Quill suggested there was more to the man than met the eye. 

The woman continues to work her way around the room, exultantly shouting the lyrics of the song at whoever is in front of her.

“By your expression, this is the first time you’ve met Darcy?” Wanda interrupts his thoughts.

He blinks out of his reverie. “I…”

Wanda laughs. “To be fair, this is a bit over the top, even for her. But it’s what she’s been working towards for a long time - she’s right to celebrate.”

“Ross?”

Wanda nods. “She was working for him when the Accords were drafted. When he refused to allow any type of debate or discussion on them, she resigned and became his leading and most vocal opponent. She once called him a warmongering asshat on national television.”

“Not to his face, right?” he asked, before taking a swig of beer

“I believe she was supposed to be presenting him with some sort of award at the time.”

Bucky snorted and felt the beer go up into his nose. “I think I’m in love.”

“Who isn’t?” 

Suddenly, Darcy’s in front of him, happily singing along to the music.

_Fifty words for murder  
And I’m every one of them_

She gives him a saucy wink and moves on, leaving Bucky slack-jawed in her wake. Wanda shakes her head and says something to Bucky but all he can hear is the rushing of his blood in his ears as his brain screams.

Those were his words.

His mother-fucking WORDS. Speaking of mothers - his nearly had a damn heart attack every time she thought about what kind of girl Bucky would end up with, given words like his. Context was everything, he’d frequently remind her - although watching this utter spitfire of a woman work the room, perhaps his mother had been right after all.

He blinked again, still frozen for another moment, before he leapt out of his chair and vaulted over the table to land directly in front of Darcy.

She grins widely and he’s fairly certain he’s died and gone to heaven as she wraps her arms around his neck and begins to sway to the beat of the music, still singing about pouring champagne and victory.

He tugs her closer. “I’ve waited far too long to hear something so ridiculous.”

Her grin morphes from happy to down right euphoric, before she smacks his chest in indignation. “I drew hearts around your photo in all my history books, you bastard.”

“Want to go deface a Smithsonian exhibit?”

“Marry me!” she laughed.

“Tomorrow too soon?” 

“I suppose I can wait,” she grinned, and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
